In general, autonomous vehicles rely on myriad of information obtained from sensors to determine operations to be taken next (e.g., turning, accelerating, breaking, etc.). Such sensors can include light detection and ranging sensors (LiDARs), cameras, and radars, to name some examples. Often, these sensors are mounted exteriorly to an autonomous vehicle. Such a configuration can be undesirable because it exposes the sensors to harsh environmental conditions (e.g., temperature swing, radiation, oxidation, etc.), and thereby may prematurely shorten a sensor's lifetime. Furthermore, mounting the sensors exteriorly to the autonomous vehicle can subject the sensors to an increased risk of impact or damage from road debris. To alleviate these and other problems, a sensor enclosure may be utilized such that the sensors can be encased in the sensor enclosure. The sensor enclosure can offer additional protection against environmental elements and road debris while still allowing the encased sensors to function or operate. However, encasing sensors in a sensor enclosure can create other challenges. For example, while driving in rain or snow, an outer surface of the sensor enclosure may collect rainwater (or melted snow). The rainwater can accumulate and flow down from the outer surface to a base or bottom of the sensor enclosure. The rainwater can seep into the sensor enclosure from the base and can potentially cause water damage to the encased sensors. These shortfalls are addressed by the present disclosure.